Castles in the Air
by DontShakeThePokeball
Summary: In seach of a cure to her bordem Sakura decides to challenge the next person who passes by to a fight but, this one action may be the catalyst to set off an interesting array of events ShikaSaku SakuShika and other possible Shikamaru Sakura pairings
1. Rainbows

**Wow, already I have something written! This is my first fanfic (ever) so please keep that in mind when reading, and/or reviewing. As time goes on I am going to try and improve my writing skills in all asspects. I appreciate any comments and will take them to heart. I hope you enjoy, and I thank you in advance for anyone who may read/review this. **

**As a heads up this may be considered SLIGHT AU. Just due to me not basing the story on ALL of the events that take place in the manga/anime and the need for some adjustments but, they will still be ninjas, with missions, and the like. **

**Disclaimer****-I do not own Naruto for if I did Sakura would be cloned and paired with every male to satsify my crack pairing needs.**

Chapter One

The air had grown moist and a rain threatened the up coming evening. It was just the beginning of summer and its air was heavy with heat already. Although, the residents of the village made complaints about the weather, the surrounding foliage had lavished in it. Never had the plants taken off so well, nearly everything was in bloom and a sweet aroma encompassed the area. One, in particular was enjoying the unusual climate; a young female ninja who's hair was such a shade of pink that it made the flowers jealous. Perching comfortably in a large tree she watched as her peers, and acquaintances passed by. Earlier, lazing about in a tree seemed to be a good idea but, after a few minutes the young woman grew restless and now she craved excitement. Whoever was to pass by the tree next would become her target. Maybe, if she was lucky it would be Sasuke. If anything it would get him to notice her, and give her a chance to show how much she's improved in the past few weeks. Holding her breath and taking cover in the lush leaves of the tree she became perfectly hidden. All that was left now was the wait.

"How troublesome. Of all days to be stuck training it had to be today. The clouds were perfect for watching and when I finally finish, it appears like it's about to rain." A sigh followed the compliant of the lazy ninja as he began his walk towards his favorite field for his oldest hobby. "Possibly, if I'm lucky the rain will hold off…" He continued his walk, and was moving closer to the rosette predator that lurked over head.

"Perfect" She uttered the words mentally, happy to see that her target was deep in thought. It wasn't Sasuke but, maybe that was a good thing since his reaction may have not been one of being impressed. "Just a little closer" The words ran through her mind as she was ready to pounce and take down her target.

Proceeding, he was now just under the tree and in position for his attacker to strike. With hardly the rustle of a leaf the aggressor leapt from her location and flung dual kunais that pinned the un-aware man to a tree adjacent from the one she was previously hiding in. A triumphant smirk was splayed on her face while her victim frowned with how easily he was caught off guard. A second sigh enunciated from his lips when he saw who had pinned him against the tree. "What a drag."

Approaching him she smiled and removed the weapons she had flung. "I'm sorry Shikamaru. I was just itching for a bit of action. Hope you're not mad."

"I'm not but, I can't say I'm pleased either. I spent all morning in training the last thing I want to do is spar. The clouds are calling for me and I must oblige." Tilting his head back his gaze fell upon the dark clouds that were floating by in the even darker sky. "Why don't you come with me?"

"And risk getting caught in the rain? No thanks. Anyways just like you don't want to spar I don't want to spend any more time lazing about. I spent all morning sitting in that tree." Perhaps she should have waited for the second person to walk by since her target of choice didn't want to cooperate.

"I think you may enjoy it. When was the last time you just kicked back and watched the clouds float by?"

When was it? It had to of been years ago, not since she was maybe five or so. Then she enjoyed it, examining the clouds and thinking of what they looked like but, at that time she was so much younger and was still being teased about the width of her forehead. It was before she had broken out of her shell and had still possessed a exceedingly developed imagination. Would she now even be able to see the shapes she once had or would they just merely be stretched cotton against a blue canvas? "It has been a while but-"

"If it's your fear of getting caught in the rain that is preventing you from watching clouds then that's just silly. What are you a cat? Come on the rain will do you good." He resumed his walk not bothering to wait for Sakura to answer. She would follow, he just knew it. With her having nothing to better to do how could she refuse, he was a genius and being incorrect just wasn't something that occurred.

_Silly? Did he just call me silly?_ The thoughts raced through her mind as she felt the spark for wanting to fight flicker again. "If I watch clouds with you then will you spar with me?"

"I don't need to have someone with me to watch clouds." His paced slowed but, he didn't stop walking. He only invited Sakura to be kind. Cloud gazing was something he typically liked to do by his own self. There was no point in making any deals or bargains with there being nothing to gain or to lose. Exerting himself just was not in his nature and he was not about to change.

_Damn it! What kind of answer was that? It wasn't an answer at all! _While thinking those thoughts to herself she clenched her fist irritated with his response. _I need to just calm down_. There was no need to over react. Just because, he didn't want to fight didn't mean she could go around beating the poor guy. She had to think of the morning of training he had and remember that neither of them shared any strong bonds like she did with Naruto and Sasuke. If she wanted to spar with him in the future maybe she had to form some type of friendship with him first. Not the type of friendship where you're polite and 'friendly' with one another but, one where you can truly trust and rely on that person no matter what. Technically she could trust him with her life but, that was only due to the profession they both shared. It had to be that Shikamaru wanted to do these things and not just do them because, it was his duty. His inviting her to go watch clouds with him may have been just the thing to initiate this particular type of friendship and here she was thinking just about herself and the thrill of a good fight.

"No, I suppose you don't but, would you like to have someone with you because, I'd like to go." The words were spoken in her sweetest voice. Making amends for her hasty actions was just something she would have to do and this way the only way she knew how.

Stopping he smiled to himself and thought of how awkward this was becoming. He must have sounded like a jerk, or even worse like Sasuke. If it was the latter he'd have to put an end to that immediately or else Sakura may wined up with a new love interest, and he knew that would just be too troublesome for someone like himself.

"It would be a pleasure." Once again he was mobile and Sakura followed behind him full of hope at the chance of starting a new bond with her former classmate.

"What will we do if it starts to rain?" Wants for a new bond or not, she had to know if she was expected to sit through any storms.

"Head back most likely. No point in being in the rain for too long." Bland were his words. Just like how he felt about this conversation. The rain was no longer a topic of interest to him but, Sakura was. What was it about her that suddenly made her so intriguing? He knew the girl for years yet, he rarely thought of her. Could there be a chance he was missing out on something all this time? Her intelligence was one of the traits she was most known for. Possibly, she could make for a good Shogi partner and even provide a good challenge. Well, that is if Shogi could ever be considered challenging for someone like himself but, at least she would make the game have some length. Did this girl happen to be a link missing in his life?

"Oh, alright. That's good to know." Now what was she suppose to say. She had no idea as to what to say or even converse about. How would she ever be able to become friends with Shikamaru if she couldn't even hold a decent conversation with him? Hopefully, the clouds would prove to be of help in creating this friendship because, unless if something changes soon this relationship will never take off.

"Do you like rainbows?" Girls liked rainbows right? They're colorful and happy, and made one think of ponies. Talking about rainbows would help the lack of conversation, wouldn't it? He sure hoped it would. Sakura could prove to be a valuable friend and he wanted to explore what possibilities could lay in that friendship.

"They're nice." _Did he just ask me about rainbows? Please, don't tell me we're going to go rainbow watching next!_ The words screamed through her head as she thought of how painfully boring this could all end up being. Any other time the thought of seeing a rainbow would excite her but, with the adrenaline filled mind set she was in the last thing she wanted to do was be trapped in another stationary activity. If luck was on her side there would be a big bug for her to swat at which, typically under any other circumstanced would creep her out. Realizing her thoughts and feelings she could sense this friendship had an expiration date that was approaching soon.

"We're here." He felt silly for asking about the rainbows. Regardless of whether or not rainbows made girls think of ponies which, now that he thought about it he wasn't completey sure if all girls even like the said creature, Sakura was no girl, she was a young woman.

"Why, don't you lead the way to the best spot for watching the clouds?" It was funny how the field seemed more like a pasture in her mind. It led her to think of what the old time farmers would say about a senile animal of theirs. Would this field act as the final resting place for her hope of forming the bond she wanted?

Was she the farmer that was taking the potential friendship out to pasture?


	2. Clouds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...T.T Not even in am ulternate universe.**

**I need to give major thanks to my friend who helped me out BIG TIME with this chapter. I had a bunch of trouble with it. xx; I honestly dunno where I'm going with this but, I hope you enjoy the ride XD**

**For those of you who have read/review this fic huge thanks to you! I really appreciate it, and I apologize for the near two month long wait. I only have drivers ed and sloth as my excuse. **

**Chapter Two**

If there was a higher being, then they were feeling generous today, for the sky had lightened and the threat of rain vanished. Shikamaru took this as a sign that he was meant to form an ideal relationship with Sakura. Thinking fast, as usual, he deemed it best to position themselves where the ground was mossy. The moss often provided a soft place to lie due to its natural plush. Wasting no time he led the two of them to the specified area and plopped down crossing his arms behind his head, leaving him in a position of utmost comfort. A lazy breath left his lips, and Sakura knew by that sigh this was when he was at his most content.

"It isn't buggy is it?" Still standing, Sakura asked the question eyeing the moss concerned about anything that may be lurking beneath the green velvet and pondering if she'd be crawling with bugs or swatting at a bettle or two for entertainment.

"Can't recall many incidents of 'bugginess'." For all he knew there could be zillions of bugs in the moss, but he was never interested enough to honestly take notice. "You'd think after everything you have gone through a bug or two wouldn't bother you."

"Its funny how certain fears just don't go away. It's probably in my nature to dislike insects." Hesitantly, she sat down about a foot away from Shikamaru but, not before scanning the moss with her apprehensive eyes.

"You can sit on my jacket if that would give you piece of mind." This was strangely beginning to feel like a date. Already, he was offering her an article of his clothing. At least it wasn't because she was cold, not that she could be in this climate.

"No, I couldn't possibly-"Stopping mid sentence her gaze fell to the ground in proximity of her leg. Did something just...touch her?

Seeing how this girl's phobia may end up dampening his fun with the clouds he sat up and began to remove his jacket. Shikamaru wouldn't have her twitching around and sending anxious vibes through out the area while he was trying to relax.

"Really, I'm fine I don't need it."

"Just take it. It's not like I need to be wearing a jacket in this heat." There was no way that the parting clouds could have been a sign that he was meant to be close with this girl. Sakura was just too troublesome for him to deal with, and she was down right nuts.

"Thanks," said Sakura while she laid the jacket down.

* * *

Hours had passed by, or what seemed to have been hours to Sakura. If she had been carrying a watch then she would know they've only been there for forty minutes.

As luck would have it the rain had held off and the dark clouds were still present. Part of her wished that it would rain so then she'd have a liable excuse to leave without seeming rude or impatient. Earlier she had thought of various reasons for leaving but nothing valid came to mind, not even excuses including Naruto and Sasuke would work. The whole Hidden Village knew that Naruto was trying his hand at making his own ramen and he claimed it would include a variety of ingredients that would make who ever consumed it stronger. Most of Konoha couldn't hold back a grimace upon hearing that Naruto was going to be in the kitchen, thus it was deemed that someone would have to keep an eye on him to be sure he wasn't going to poison himself or set fire to the surrounding area. The whole of team seven, save Naruto, had to draw straws to see who was going to baby sit him, surprisingly Sasuke lost. Briefly, she thought maybe she could use her concern for Naruto's health until remembering that she had been lounging in the tree earlier just because she was bored. Yesterday, she had clearly stated to Naruto that if he ended up making himself ill she wasn't going to be the one to nurse him back to health.

Releasing a sigh Sakura contemplated why exactly she wanted to be friends with Shikamaru. Was it really to have a sparring partner? If that was so then her boredom truly did make her desperate to go to such lengths for a fight, and in must have also dulled her reasoning since Shikamaru was known for his laziness.

"How much longer…" The words unknowingly escaped her lips under another sigh as she slouched back.

"If you're not enjoying yourself then why don't you just leave?" His words were directed towards Sakura but his gaze remained on the clouds that continuously floated by.

"Because you're not done watching, and it would be rude for me to leave after you were kind enough to have me accompany you…" Though she knew he wasn't looking at her she ended her sentence with a smile.

"And you think sitting here complaining while I'm in earshot is any more polite?"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Just what?" Finally, the clouds no longer held Shikamaru's attention; it was Sakura that he was currently focused on. "Why are you really here? It's obvious the clouds aren't of any interest to you, and I know I couldn't have persuaded you to join me. Thus, you must have some motive to be here." He didn't mean to word what he had to say so harshly, but for some reason he was feeling tense, and even a little uneasy.

"I was hoping to form a closer relationship with you but, I guess it was a bad idea. We don't mesh. You and I are just too different." Finishing her sentence Sakura stood, and dusted herself off. "It's getting late, I'm going to leave and let you and your clouds have your alone time"

"Wha-Sakura get down!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned wide-eyed as Shikamaru sprang from his prostrate position and lunged at her. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" Yelled Sakura as she found herself sandwiched between Shikamaru and the grass covered earth of the field.

"Shh, be quiet I think we're being watched and stay low to the ground" Demanded Shikamaru as he pressed his body against Sakura's trying his best to remain hidden in the field's grass.

"D-do you see anyone?" Asked Sakura who practically was squeaking the words.

"No, maybe I just imagined it…" Slowly, Shikamaru scanned the area for any traces of an enemy. "Everything seems okay…but, what was it I heard?"

"It was probably a bird or some other animal." Sakura exhaled the words as the coloration of her face began to change.

"Probably." He muttered still surveying the area.

"Shi-Shikamaru…," whimpered Sakura.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked impatiently as his eyes finally wandered down to the female below him. "Sakura, you don't look well."

"That's…because I can't…breathe…" She huffed while pointing to the cause of her sudden respiratory difficulty.

"..err sorry." Placing hands on either side of her, Shikamaru pushed himself up but, remained hovering over Sakura. "I'm still unsure of whether or not we're in any sort of danger, I think it would be wise if I escorted you back. We should probably stop else where before heading to our homes in case we are being followed and if in fact we are we might get a glimpse at who's trailing us while we've stopped."

Sakura nodded finding it best not to argue since Shikamaru was only trying to keep her safe. Though, she did feel the impulse to say she needn't be protected since it was her that earlier pinned him to the tree.

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea"

Rustling was heard and Sakura noticed that Shikamaru's weight had been completely lifted from her. Taking that as the signal that he was ready to leave, she sat up only to find herself facing Shikamaru's crotch. Unable to stop herself due to their awkward positioning Sakura began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

There was no need to wait for a reply. Shikamaru could see what was causing the uncontrollable giggling. Embarrassed, he stepped to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go already." Extending a hand he helped Sakura up.

"You know Shikamaru, you look rather flushed." snickered Sakura as she grabbed the jacket she was once sitting on.

"Why are all women so troublesome?" he murmured to himself as he escorted Sakura back to the village.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke did you see that! Shikamaru and Sakura they were alone together! Do you think he took her hostage?" Yammered Naruto, about to have a heart attack.

"Don't be a fool Naruto. Shikamaru is no criminal. Anyways, there's no way Shikamaru would go through something so… _troublesome_." Sasuke replied in a slightly annoyed manner as he watched the two leave the area.

"Then why do you think they were alone together?" Naruto whined.

"Beats me."

"I think we should follow them to make sure that Sakura's okay."

"For once I agree with you Naruto. Just this time try not to make so much noise. I'm positive Shikamaru noticed us."

Tight lipped, Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke's movements through the wooded area.

"_Why, was Sakura with Shikamaru?_"Sasuke thought to himself. "_Maybe, Sakura has moved on and found a new love interest?_"As hopeful as Sasuke was for that to happen he highly doubted that was the case. Though he did know one thing, he was relieved that Naruto opted against making his own ramen because if Naruto had, he may have never lived to see such a question provoking sight.


	3. Approaching Departure

**I know I know, it has been nearing a year since I last updated and I apologize for that! To those of you who thought I abandoned this fic I have not (and do no plan on doing so anytime soon) I've just been very busy of late and have been going over previous work in order to edit and better them. For everyone who has commented/faved/added me to their alerts thank you so much! All of those are very appreciated and only make me more eager to write! I have much planned out and hope to be adding more chapters to this (soon). Enjoy, and sorry for those who have been (so patiently) waiting!**

**Chapter 3**

How young was he when he first saw her? It had to have been early in his life for that he could not recall thinking of any other girls previously. There was something about her that made him feel funny. Just the image of this one person alone made him jittery and nervous. No matter how strong the unease may have been he would never allow himself to show any signs of emotion. His first and main purpose was to become great. Be someone that is noticed, and respected by all. Even more so he aspired to be like his brother in order to finally recieve praise from him father.

At the time he thought these peculiar feelings would go away but, to his dimay they grew and instencified. As a pre-teen he came to terms that what he had was a crush. Still, filled with denile he would remind himself that this affection would go away he just needed to train harder and focus on other things. Though, none of this would be easy for that the girl felt for him aswell and was persistant on them being together. Which only led for him to train harder and feign an abhorrence for the female youth. It would not be until he exacted his revenge-a new goal that had moved aside his being great- that he would allow himself any happiness. There was also the fear that if he were to find another to care for his brother would take that person away and he was not sure he could survive something like that again.

Sure, the measures he took were extreme, and at times traitorous but, it would all be worth it in the long run. His ambition often got the best of him, and led the young man to many flaws but, in time it would be worth it. Once he acheived his goal he would be able to start living. He would finally be able to tell that girl from him childhood that he loved her.

"Sasuke!! I'm tired can't we take a break and get something to eat?"

"..."

"Come on! I'm tired of watching Sakura and Shikamaru walking about. This is boring. They aren't even doing anything but, occasionally pointing to things. Most of which are clouds. We have been watching them for over a week. I don't think they are conspiring against us. So can't we just leave them alone now?" The blonde ended his sentence in a whine while pulling on his compainion's sleeve.

Looking at the loud mouth who, he could call him team mate, Sasuke sighed knowing following these people weren't leading to anything but, a waste of time -and the addition of Konoha residents finding him creepy- hunger was begining to pain him. When he first saw the two together he felt worried. Like something was up, something bad. Thus, leading him to keeping a watchful eye on the couple inbetween Naruto's and his training. He had to be wrong though. Apparently, they did little more than play some shogi, admire clouds, and when Sakura had her way have sparing matches none of which lasted more than a few minutes due to Shikamaru's issue with fighting girls.

"Let's go eat." Sasuke spoke the words at barely a whisper.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. Why don't we go for ramen!"

Just as Naruto spoke the couple they had been watching ducked into a near by dinner.

"Why don't we just go to that place there. No point in walking across town for ramen when we can have a real meal." Not waiting to hear what he knew would be a complaint Sasuke began walking.

"What do you mean ramen isn't as real meal! I don't get you sasuke! I don't get you at all!"

* * *

"You know, you don't have to treat me to dinner." Sitting down Sakura lifted her napkin from the table and placed it neatly on her lap.

"Yeah, I know but, I haven't completly hated the time we've spent together. So, don't complain."

"I'm not complaining." She laughed the words finding it funny at how worked up Shikamaru could get over nothing when usually he didn't bother to excert the energy to express anything more than a facefault. If anyone was complaining it was him. His face had an expression of one who was completely put out. Normally Shikamaru would be spending the remainder of the day laying out in the field watching the last bright clouds drift by.

"If you say so but, I don't get it. Why treat me to dinner?"

"I've just enjoyed the period we've spent together thats all." He had enjoyed their time, that was true but, often he found her presence inconvient. Every time she was around he was never able to relax. Whether it be hunting down an herb to make an ointment or just retriving the newest issue of a magazine Sakura wanted, he was always busy running about. All of which were tasks he found 'troublesome'. He couldn't imagine that he had done so much in a little more than a week's time.

"I have too but, that still doesn't answer my question." Thinking quietly to herself she grinned when noticing he went from saying he hasn't hated the time they've spent together to him enjoying it.

Arriving before Shikamaru had the chance to answer a waiter stoped at their table to ask what they would enjoy for a beverage and Sakura answered for Shikamaru and herself.

"Two waters please."

Nodding the waiter said he would return shortly and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Since when did I say I wanted water?"

"You didn't but, I'm still curious as too why you brought me here."

"So you deemed that ordering me a water would answer your question?"

"Don't stray from the topic." Sakura was getting aggrivated and he could see that. It wasn't hard to set her off. Though, her temper had improved greatly from when she was younger which benefited him greatly at the moment.

"I'm leaving on a mission soon." The words were quiet and spoken low. Sakura grew silent after hearing what he said.

"Is i-"

"It shouldn't be dangerous. I'll just be gone for an underterminable amount of time. Apparently, something has been going on near Suna and I am being sent to check it out."

"Oh..well, I hope it goes well. I'm sure you'll be back in no time." Sakura smiled and found it hard not to pry. She wanted to ask him every detail about his mission but, she knew he already shared more information with her than he should have. Still, she was concerned. Shikamaru was a capable ninja but, lately missions had been becoming exceedingly dangerous. There were few ninja's left due to them all being away on highly ranked tasks. Including her closest friend Ino. Now hearing that Shikamaru was going away too meant she would have to find something else to fill her time with.

"I'm not sure about that Sakura. The trip alone will take a decent amount of time. Chances are I'll be doing much more than just gathering info. Missions always end up much more troublesome than people let on." Rubbing his temple he tried not to think of how much he was going to hate this mission. "What a drag..."

"Will you be alone?" It was rare for a ninja to be sent off without at least a partner but, for missions of late a single ninjas were doing the work of a small teams.

"No, I'll be meeting my partner in the morning before I leave and I'll meet up with the third member of the group once I arrive at the sand village."

"Okay." Not knowing what to say she just bowed her head and fiddled with her napkin. During that time the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. While Sasuke and Naruto were watching from a booth on the other side of the resturaunt. Sasuke felt guilty now for following them all this time. Sakura was just looking for another friend. Someone to spend time with. It didn't occur to him that she may be lonely with him and Naruto constantly off doing their own things. He would have to later make it up to her.

* * *

"Thank you for the nice meal." Sakura and Shikamaru were standing where the roads split. One which led to Shikamaru's home, and the other to Sakura's. He had offered to walk her all the way to her house but, she protested she would be fine and that he needed to prepare for his journey in the morning. Now the two of them stood waiting for the other to turn away first.

"I'll be sure to come back as soon as I can. All these missions are far too troublesome for my liking."

"That would be nice but, it isn't like you to rush anything." She forced a smile while he just shruged.

"Don't work to hard while I'm gone. It's not healthy"

"I'll keep that in mind." She knew what he was refering too. Some time ago she was trained under the current Hokage in medical ninjitsu and she happened to be very skilled at what she learned. In order to keep her skills sharp she would help at the Konoha hopsital when she wasn't off on a mission or training in other areas than healing jutsus. Soon it became known to those of the village that when Sakura's companions were away she'd throw herself into work. It was something that would keep her mind from thinking about how much she missed her friends.

"I should start heading home now..." He wasn't completely sure on how to end this sort of conversation. Rarely, would he ever have a going away dinner and never did he stop this long to say a good bye.

"Yeah..uh. I want you to take this." Reaching into her medical bag she took out a small container of what looked to be dried herbs. "These might be of use. They'll help with any injuries you may recieve." Handing the the gift over to Shikamaru he nodded and placed it away in one of his chest pockets.

"Thank you. I'll use it well."

"Your welcome." Exhaling a heavy sigh Sakura felt as if she was forgetting something.

"I'll be going now." He turn partially waiting to see if it would be alright to start walking. Sakura nodded and turned opposite as she began her venture home.

While walking Shikamaru sighed as he pulled the container from his pocket and muttered. "How troublesome."


	4. How Troublesome

_Goodness! I just can't seem to get a good handle on time. It feels like I just updated this fic yesterday and already it's been what, over two weeks? Maybe three? x.x; I really need to improve with updating. So, here's chapter three! (At least I didn't wait MONTHS to post this chapter XD;; ) I'm sorry to say, it's another chapter in which I'm setting up for future ones. BUT you do you get to find out who one of Shikamaru's team mates are in this one! That helps some right? _

_Again, to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and faved thank you so much! It only inspires me to write more :D You guys are all great! I'll try and get the story going more so the chapters will be more interesting and contain some (or maybe LOADS of) action! As a heads up this is un-beta'd so beware of the possible grammer butcherings that this chapter contains. (my current beta'er is very busy, while my back up one has her own stories, and school papers to worry about. I will later upload an edited chapter of this)_

_OKAY! Now, that I have that all out of the way, on to chapter four. Which I think could reasonably be titled "How Troublesome". XD;

* * *

_

A blaring beam of sunlight streamed through the window causing for a lazy ninja to sleep no longer. With eyes half lidded he glanced at the clock and sighed into his pillow. Murmuring sleepily, "what a drag" he pulled the covers from his rested body and left his bed to prepare for the long journey ahead.

* * *

It had seemed like he just returned from his last mission the other day. How much longer would Konoha have to continuously send out their people? Between, the increase in missions, and his previous week with Sakura it was as if he hadn't any time off. In all honesty though, he did have to admit his unexpected time with the kunoichi was enjoyable. She brought a new life to everyday tasks, and certainly did keep things interesting. Due to Sakura's want of conversing, watching clouds with her tended to be difficult those few times but, it wasn't all that troublesome. 

"Heh" Stopping mid-step outside his home Shikamaru adjusted the bag he had packed only a short time ago and proceeded to look at the sky. He saw the early morning clouds which were still littered with hues of pinks, purples, and yellows. Placing his hand over one of the pockets on his flack jacket he felt the container of medicinal herbs that Sakura had given him the night before. It was odd, he never expected to receive anything but, it made him happy nonetheless.

"Next time" He focused back to his surroundings and began his walk to the village gate. Next time he decided he would give Sakura a gift for the following mission she left on after he returned from his own, in order to return the favor.

"Shikamaru!"

"Hmm?" Pausing from taking his next step Shikamaru cocked his head in the direction his name was called only to see his oldest friend approaching.

"I heard you were leaving for a mission today." Exhaling a heavy breath Chouji took a moment to cool down and brush some dust from himself.

"Who told you that?" Raising an eyebrow at his question Shikamaru automatically thought of a certain pink haired ninja.

"That's not what is important." His friend frowned and reached into his satchel. "Now...where did it..go? Hnn..you wouldn't think anything could get lost in something so small.."

Watching Chouji with curiosity he had noticed his friend was covered in a decent amount of earth and had minor scratches on his body. He must have just returned from a mission. "When did you get back?"

"Here it is!" Exclaimed Chouji who didn't notice the question he was asked. Removing several phials from what seemed to be the bottomless satchel at his side Chouji handed one to Shikamaru. "I got these from my last mission. I recommend using them on fish. But, using sparingly that stuff is pungent".

Eyeing the phial, Shikamaru took it and placed the item in another pocket adjacent from where he put his gift from Sakura, not wanting to mix the two with one another. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Sliding his hands into his pockets Shikamaru resumed his hunched posture. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah, I had to drop a member of my team at the hospital. He tasted the better end of an explosive tag."

"That must have been troublesome. How's their condition?"

Shrugging in answer to the troublesome remark Chouji then smiled. "I doubt there's anything to worry about. The nin should be fine with Sakura as the medic nin and all...ugh." Grabbing his stomach a loud growl enunciated through the streets. "I hate to cut this short but..."

"It's fine. Go eat and get some rest. I'm bound to be late if I stay here chatting and that would be-"

"Troublesome?" Smiled Chouji who's hand still groped at his stomach.

"Yeah." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at his friend's response . "Thanks for the spices." Continuing with his walk Shikamaru paused to yelled "I'll be sure not to make any overly pungent fish."

Chouji's chuckle could still be heard for a proper distance.

* * *

Lathering her hands with soap, Sakura removed the foreign blood from her hands. 

"Am I going to...diiieee?" Moaned a patient who lay only an arms reach away.

"No, of course not." Turning the facet off Sakura shook the water from her hands and reached for the paper towel. "You'll be sore for the next few days but your wounds will heal quickly." Drying her hands she tossed the used paper towel in the trash and moved to the patient's bedside. "Are you currently in any pain? I gave you some medicinal herbs that should help with that."

The patients eyes darted around as if looking for a screen that would reveal his answer. "No."

"See, you're in good hands here." Sakura smiled comfortingly. "Is there anything you need for me to get you?"

"No, but I would like to know when I can leave."

"I'd say in a few days you'll be ready to go." Flipping through the wounded nin's files Sakura glanced up. "Depending on how your wounds heal it will be two to five days. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'd really like a drink."

"If that's all I can get you one right now." Placing the file down she took a cup in hand and began to fill it with water from the sink.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I'm looking for something a little more...fermented." The man smiled. Sakura wasn't sure if he was always this way or if it was because of the herbs she had given him for the pain.

"Oh, then I guess it'll be a while." Once again she turned off the faucet but, this time held a full glass in hand. "Why, don't you have some water in the mean time?"

"I guess water works too." Taking the glass the man grinned before taking a sip. "Say is there an-"

"Sakura!!" Bursting into the room one of the nurses interrupted the man before he could finish his sentence. "The Gondaime needs to see you right away!"

"Is she in her office?"

"Yes, yes!" Huffed the women. "Just go, I'll take over here for you"

"Thanks!" Sakura waved to the two in the room and bolted towards Tsunade's. "What in all of the Hidden Leaf Village could be so important?" Thought, Sakura as she ran. The soles of her shoes pounded against the hard wood of the floors and acted as a siren to warn those standing in her path to move aside. Taking a sharp turn she continued at her fast pace whizzing by the hall's occupants.

"Whoa!" Jerking to an almost violent stop Sakura looked to her arm to see someone had seized it. "Where's the fire?" Tucking away his favorite book Kakashi looked questioningly at his former student.

"I was told Tsunade needed to see me immediately. Sorry, I really have to run." Fearing, what the Godaime's reaction may be to her timely appearance Sakura was itching to return to her former pace.

"Then I won't keep you, just be mindful of where you are going at that speed." Releasing her arm, Kakashi un tucked his orange book, returning to where he left off.

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind."

Watching Sakura return to her run from behind his book Kakashi shook his head wondering what Naruto and Sasuke were up to. "What a crew".

* * *

Breathing hitched breaths Sakura cursed her need to rush. She felt as if she ran what was to be considered too far of a distance. Taking one last full breath to calm her breathing she stood outside her mentor's door and she knocked. Once hearing the reply of "come in" she opened the door and entered her mentor's office. "I heard you needed me." 

"Yes, please sit down. This may take a while." The woman who was seated behind a large desk uncoupled her hands and reached into her draw extracting a file. On the flat surface in front of her she placed the file and motioned to the chair opposite of herself, once again encouraging for former pupil to sit down. Taking a seat Sakura looked from the file to Tsunade. "Go ahead open it. It would be best to familiarize yourself with it's content."

"Alright." Opening the file Sakura began to leaf through the papers, her eyes widening in shock with the information they contained.

* * *

The Illustrious gates of Konoha were steadily coming into view. It was only a matter of a few minutes until Shikamaru reached his check point where, he'd meet with his first teammate. It was too bad Chouji had just returned from his own mission or else there may have been a chance he'd be teamed with his friend for this assignment. In the very least it appeared that now he had the two people he owed, Sakura, and Chouji each of which had given him a gift to help with his mission. Although, he wasn't sure how much seasoned food, and a medicinal herb that he hadn't yet identified would help him. There was also the nagging question of how Chouji knew about Shikamaru's departure. Did Sakura say something when he saw her at the hospital? Or maybe someone at the diner had over heard them and passed the word along? It's not like it completely mattered, he was probably just unnerved due to pre-mission jitters. 

"That late already huh?" Shikamaru noted that the sun's position in the sky had moved a decent amount since he had departed from his house, that the streets were beginning to fill with it's inhabitants, and that most importantly, Shikamaru was running late. Picking up his pace the lazy ninja decided it a wiser move to exert himself some instead of meandering his way to the gates, and making his possibly punctual teammate wait longer than needed.

Sprinting forward it was only a couple of minutes until the outline of a person could be seen. Unable to see details, Shikamaru could only deduct that the person was male...or in the least a very masculine female.

"Shikamaru, eh?" The person said identifying his comrade. "If you were a few more minutes late I would have guessed I was waiting for my former sensei, Kakashi." Kicking away a pebble Sasuke looked up at his partner, his expression cold.

Worsening his posture Shikamaru shook his head and uttered "How troublesome."


	5. Mission Ahoy!

I bet those of you who've been great enough to read this fic of mine thought I abandoned it. :)

* * *

"Hey, do you mind? You're in my line of vision."

"Then move to a place where I won't be."

"Doing that wouldn't make any sense when I need to look in that precise direction."

"Maybe, you should allow me to lead our way to Suna then."

"Maybe, you should stop being so damn troublesome." Firmly, pressing his fingers to his brow, Shikamaru was starting to feel impatient. Not even a full day into their journey and he was already hating this mission. For every check point reached, another argument would ensue. At this rate one of them was going to end up dead, and not due to enemy nins, but by one or the other's hand.

"Forget it. Just continue with your navigating. I'll get out of your way." Shifting his weight from his knees to feet, Sasuke jumped to a branch above Shikamaru, no longer obstructing his view.

"Thanks." Checking his coordinates with that of the ones on his map Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, it looks like we're on the right path."

"I didn't think you were one to get lost."

"I'm not. It's just too much of a pain to risk it." Folding his map and placing it back into his bag Shikamaru looked up at Sasuke. "You ready to move on out?"

"I've been ready since we've stopped." Not waiting for another word Sasuke dashed ahead of Shikamaru.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"It doesn't take a genius to read a map and yours was close enough for me to see." Jumping from another branch Sasuke continued forward with Shikamaru following close behind.

"What a drag. I hope our next team mate is less frigid than you."

"Our mission is to gather information, not become friends. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get the job done and return."

"Hey, I'm eager to get back to Konoha too but, there's no need for you be so extreme."

"Whatever."

"What a pain" Thought, Shikamaru as his lips formed a frown. Of all the people in Konoha to work with why, did it have to be Sasuke? Sure, he was strong, and his skills we're great but, he was about as pleasant as having the flu.

"Shikamaru?"

Shooting a look at Sasuke, Shikamaru thought "What now?" but only utter a single "Yeah?"

"What has been with you and Sakura. I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Cocking an eyebrow Shikamaru leapt from another branch, taking the lead."The same could be said about you and Naruto."

"Naruto, and I have been training. You and Sakura on the other hand, well, if I didn't know better I'd say you were painting each other's nails."

"I am perfectly content to tell you no nail painting of any kind has occurred during our time together. Sakura wanted someone to spar with, while I-"

"While, you what?" Sasuke hastily interjected.

"While, I found it too bothersome not to oblige. Why, so interested Sasuke?"

"Who said I was? Maybe I'm just trying to make conversation. Seem less...frigid."

"Yes, because your interrogation was truly heart warming."

A startling thud halted any further conversation as a dagger cleanly cut into the side of a tree missing Shikamaru by only inches. Stopping abruptly he shot a hard look at Sasuke, who only looked back at him, his face the same as always.

"I didn't throw it. Daggers aren't my style." Pointing to the kunai as his side, and shuriken at his back Sasuke felt that was enough to defend him.

"Sure." Moving closer to the tree Shikamaru surveyed the area. "Do you see anything? I didn't even sense someone else was in these woods."

"No, but, judging by the weapon choice I doubt they're more than thieves."

"That were able to surprise two skilled shinobi? I don't like those odds enough to take any chances."

"Then lets not." Sliding down to a lower branch Sasuke watched for any who may be entering the area. No signs could be found. The earth contained no tracks, and he couldn't sense the charka of anyone. Yet, a dagger was thrown, and that required the presence of an person, who was likely armed with more than that singly thrown weapon. Hearing a snap enunciate from a branch on the forest floor Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the silhouette of person approaching and pounced ready to take down whomever be walking their way.

* * *

It was beyond incredible, never before did Sakura ever think she would read about something like she had. An herb that could not only quicken physical recovery but, also increase one's charka? The medicinal impact that a plant like this could make was great. For Tsunade to assign the task of gathering samples of this herb to Sakura was more like a treat and less like a mission. Sakura couldn't pack her things fast enough, she was eager to leave.

"That should do it." Running her hand over a kunai she examined the blade seeing if it would still hold out a few more battles. Though, she was being sent on strictly an information gathering task no decent Kunoichi would leave ill equip for a tussle, and Sakura considered her self beyond decent. Securing the kunai within the satchel at her thigh she gave the room one last look before locking up, and leaving her home.

"I wonder if I'll make it back before Shikamaru returns."

"Oww! What the-Hey what do you think you're doing!?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." With an arm pressed against the strangers collar Sasuke held down the person suspected of throwing the dagger only minutes before. The man was older but seemed to be in good shape despite his cloak masking most of his body. "What business do you have here?"

"Business? I'm simply traveling through these woods on my way home."

"Traveling home huh? For what purpose did you leave?"

"I'm a traveling sales man. I deal in arms. And if you wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you'd release me and allow me to continue home."

"Alright." Removing himself from the man Sasuke stood up and stepped back. "You didn't happen to run across anyone else have you?"

"Not recently. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." Walking past Sasuke the man began on his way and quickly vanished from Sasuke's sight.

"I doubt there was any chance of him telling the truth. I'll just leave it to Shikamaru to take care of it. I'm sure he can handle an old man." Finishing his thought an explosion went off only a short distance away. Wanting to be sure of his partners status Sasuke quickly moved to where the explosion went off only to see Shikamaru putting away the remainder of his explosive tags.

"Next time I would appreciate it if you would just finish the fight you started."

"What fight? All I did was interrogate the man. You seem to think I was good at that sort of thing."

"I never said you're interrogations were good. Plus why couldn't you have taken care of the man? Too much for you to handle Uchiha?"

"Not at all. I just felt you ought to take care of one enemy on your own."

"If that's you're way of showing generosity I would appreciate it if you remained selfish throughout the rest of this mission."

"What did he come at you with any ways?"

"He threw a few daggers my way, one which was followed by a smoke bomb. He then charged with a set of twin swords but I pinned him to the tree with a kunai which had an explosive tag attached before he was even close enough for me to see his face.

"A bit much using that tag don't you think?"

"Next time I'll be sure to take your approach and chat with my enemy. Now if you're done let's go it's going to be dark soon." Throwing his pack over his shoulder Shikamaru sighed, keeping Naruto from eating ramen for a week would be easier than working with Sasuke.

* * *

Panting, Sakura slowed down and eventually stopped. She had been speeding on a charka fuel run for hours and though she still had the ability to continue on for another hour she knew when to allow her body to rest. Pulling her hair from her shoulders she held it up allowing the breeze to push past her neck. The cool air was refreshing against her heated skin. The sun was level with the trees and Sakura knew the day was closing to an end. It wouldn't be long till night fall and she still had a way to travel.

"This trip is going to take forever. I wish I could already be at my destination so I could study this plant." Sitting down Sakura finally realized how fatigued she was. A yawn escaped her lips and with the intake of air that followed she smelled the remains of smoke from what was likely to of been an explosion only hours before. "That's odd." Standing up Sakura grabbed her bag and dragged it behind her as she allowed her sense of smell to lead her to where the explosion had gone off. It was only a few yards away from where she had sat. A large tree held evidence of fire damage, and a kunai was imbedded deep into the tree at the top of the chard bark. Moving closer Sakura began to examine the extent of the explosion and continued to the kunai. Grabbing hold of the hilt she began to wiggle it free from the trunk having to put most of her weight into the task. Rotating the weapon once it was free she studied the item. "This is a kunai from my village. This couldn't be...no, there's no way Shikamaru was here. The chances of us traveling to the same place, or even having similar meeting points are slim." Depositing the tool in her bag she eyed the tree." I suppose it wouldn't necessarily be a bad idea to investigate...not if it's on the way.


End file.
